


Day 4 - Daddy Kink

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, bottom!kevin, daddy - Freeform, ichirou/kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Kevin goes to dinner with Ichirou and discovers a shared kink.





	Day 4 - Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 -Daddy
> 
> Ichirou Moriyama/Kevin Day

Any fool could see Ichirou was attractive. The man was stunning. Mid-twenties yakuza boss ruling the entire Moriyama empire, jet black hair, a plethora of tattoos, slim but oozing power. Yeah, Kevin knew that Ichirou was hot, no one needed to point it out to him. He never expected to accept a dinner invitation to turn into a full blown night out, and then a night in.

He didn’t really have anything against Ichirou, he understood the motive behind his life being owned by the Moriyama’s and honestly he got to play Exy and that’s all he really wanted anyway. But staring at Ichirou ask he swirled his two fingers of whiskey in his glass, starting at him like he was being dismantled, Kevin felt his stomach drop realizing he wasn’t just walking away tonight after just a drink.

If he were honest with himself he would say that spending time with the other man wasn’t that bad. He could carry a decent conversation, enough so that Kevin found himself laughing through out dinner at small things he said. He found it easy to relax once in his presence for more than a few minutes, the stifling power fog no longer suffocating him with every breath.

He found himself wanting to drown in the air of Ichirou. The urge to fall to his knees and submit was still there, making him remember that this wasn’t an even power exchange. But Ichirou didn’t exert any power he had. Everything that had happened thorught the evening had been because Kevin had agreed. He actually thinks that if he had said no or declined all together Ichirou would have let him without repercussion.

But now, all Kevin can focus on are his slender fingers on that whiskey glass. And he watches as he brings it to his lips for a sip of the expensive drink, index finger brushing his nose as he tips the glass. Bringing the drink back down Ichirou rests the glass on his leg and reaches out with his other hand to place it on Kevin’s knee.

It’s so warm. Kevin feels like a furnace is heating him from the inside. From the alcohol at dinner, and his vodka tonic that he’s been sipping since he entered Ichirou’s home, to the hand on his knee. He’s on fire and he thinks he doesn’t want to put it out. An excitement creeps up his spine as he drags his eyes from Ichirou’s hand to his face. He’s met with a neutral look, but dark eyes shining with desire.

So he feels like he has to move. He has to act. His body moves before his mind gives the order, just like on the Exy court. He leans forward, placing his hand over Ichirou’s with a squeeze before meeting their lips in a gentle but firm kiss. Lips parted just so. Ichirou let’s out a please hum and grips at Kevin’s knee tighter.

“You want Daddy to take care of you tonight.” Ichirou asks, his voice deep and velvet.

Kevin can’t stop the blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Yes please.”

“Then be a good boy and come sit in my lap.”

And any hesitation Kevin had was gone. Ichirou had a command about him and Kevin wanted, no, he needed to follow it. He wasted no time putting down his glass on a coaster before climbing on top of the other mans lap.

“That’s a good boy.” He ran his hands up and down the younger man’s thighs, each time getting closer and closer to his ass.

Kevin couldn’t help but rock his hips a bit, grinding down onto Ichirou’s crotch. “Fuck, Daddy.” He leans back in for a kiss, this time more heated. They battle tongues for what seems like a long time. Kevin can feel his erection straining against his tight jeans. The man under him seems to be just as effected, he can feel a rock hard cock pressing against his ass. “Want to make you proud. What can I do?”

“Want to show me how good you can take me in your ass? Will you show Daddy how much you like it when I fill you up, pretty boy?”

Kevin gets up without a response and Ichirou follows, removing each item of Kevin’s clothing before Kevin moves to help him remove his own. Ichirou sits back down on the couch and spreads his legs. Unashamed at his cock stands tall, looking impossibly hard, Kevin takes a breath before climbing back on top. He pushes back against the tip before rutting against the length.

“Let me get you lubed, baby.” He grabs a bottle of lube from the table next to them, slicks up his cock and quickly preps Kevin without any wasted time. “You ready for this cock baby?”

“Yes, Daddy, please.” He loops his hands around Ichirou’s neck before lifting his hips to help Ichirou press inside. “Oh, yes, yes.” Kevin falls all the way down, not stopping until his ass is fully seated in the other’s lap, Ichirou fully buried inside of him.

“Oh you are a good boy.” It takes no more praise for Kevin to start moving. It’s a feverish pace he sets, frantic raising and lowering of his body. The inner fire is only fanned by the recklessness of their pace. He’s slamming himself back down onto Ichirou’s cock, nerve endings on overload.

It’s not an impressive amount of time before Kevin can feel the tightness in his abdomen starting to release, unable to slow or prevent himself, he comes over Ichirou’s chest, moaning unintelligible phrases that sound like “daddy” and “yes”. Ichirou is right after, the tightness of Kevin’s orgasm too much to ride out longer, before he’s filling him up.

“Mm yes you were very good for Daddy tonight,” he said, taking Kevin’s face between hands and bruising his lips with a kiss. “Go clean up, Daddy will let you stay the night tonight.”

And Kevin does as he’s told, because he really likes being told he’s a good boy.

He decides that accepting Ichirou’s dinner invitation wasn’t a bad idea at all as he drifts off to sleep with his head on Ichirou’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just wrote a Daddy kink. XD This is so not my thing... I think lol
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr as I agonize about how much I love AFTG and how it's ruining every braincell that I have. @its-aftg


End file.
